Felt the Same
by RavenSara84
Summary: Song Fic. England thinks over his past and then remember his big brother. Although they fought each other, they went through similar things, they weren't that different after all.


**Lyrics to Simon** by LifeHouse:

Catch your breath hit the wall  
>Scream out loud as you start to crawl<br>Back in your cage the only place  
>Where they will leave you alone<p>

Arthur sat alone in his country house, watching the rain as it poured down the window. He sighed, remembering how things _used_ to be, when he had been a child, when no one would help him.

He had to bow to the feet of Rome, Denmark and France!

As a child he was nothing, just a mere object. He could not help his people, though he tried.

He couldn't help Boudicca whose army eventually fell to Rome, he knew what happened to her, but he never spoke a word of it, she was now immortal. To be remembered for standing up to the Roman's and _holding_ them back for a good time.

Cause the weak will seek the weaker  
>Til they've broken them<br>Could you get it back again  
>Would it be the same<p>

When the Roman's left, well, he was seen a game. First one to conquer him wins.

_They were weak_. He thought with distain, returning back to watching the rain hit the window once more, narrowing his forest green eyes as he looked at his garden, _hating_ that when he was younger he was a mere pawn in the older countries politics.

Over time, as a child, he felt like he was of no use to his people, other countries easily dominated over him, other countries just could take what they wanted even if he did fight, he didn't have _experience._

Fulfillment to their lack of strength  
>At your expense<br>Left you with no defense  
>They tore it down <p>

As a child he went into hiding, cowardly, he knew, but he didn't want France near him, although he knew rather well that the Frenchman hunted him down and kept coming close to finding him too, until the soldiers called him to return, for his king wanted to speak with him.

Arthur had hiden in the forests, he moved quickly and silently, meeting with his brother Wales, who wasn't really having the same problems, his people were ferocious, they had the advantage, but Wales was going to speak to France, see if peace could be made without him and his people being reduced to nothing.

Arthur didn't doubt that his brother would do it, but he doubted that France would give him any free reign.

And I have felt the same as you  
>I've felt the same as you<br>I've felt the same 

He moved again, going further up, reached the borders of the land that the Roman's barely managed to enter; Scotland. His brother's people were even more ferocious than Wale's own, he never understood why before, but now, after his brother had invited him into his croft and letting him rest, he could see why.

Although at the time he couldn't really think, he couldn't really do anything but fall asleep, the journey, the lack of sleep, everything had taken it's toll on him.

Locked inside the only place  
>Where you feel sheltered where you feel safe<br>You lost yourself in your search  
>To find something else to hide behind<p>

Scotland allowed him to stay for a while, but it was never meant to be long term, reminding him that he had abandoned his people, saying it with scorn and Arthur bowed his head, but somehow the Scot made him feel better by rubbing his hair.

He felt so safe, it took him a while to _remember_ what that felt like, Scot would protect him, for a while at least.

Over time though he knew he had to return, Scotland was right, he couldn't stay here, his people _needed_ him. His people would protect him as much as they could after all. He was there country.

The fearful always preyed upon your confidence  
>Did they see the consequence they pushed you around<br>The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones  
>Breaking them til they've become just another crown<p>

When he faced France once more, the taunts sounded more obvious, more clear, the taunts that came across were not based on being confident in his and his own peoples skills, but fear from losing.

Arthur realised that it was so obvious!

So ridiculously obvious that he could have kicked himself from not seeing it before. France was afraid too, and he would probably face more trouble that Arthur would if he failed to bring down these rebels.

France, Denmark and the Roman Empire had all pushed the smaller and new countries around, making them part of their own, building them into their own kingdoms, making them nothing more than extra money lining the pockets for the rich Kings and Queens and nobles.

And I have felt the same as you  
>I've felt the same as you<br>I've felt the same as you  
>I've felt the same<p>

Arthur never realised that Scotland was the same, although not exactly the same way, having your country split into three sections was trying, not just the body but also mind. He never realised that Scotland had let him stay for so long because Scotland himself needed someone to reassure him that everything was okay, even if they didn't say it. To just see his brother, it made him stronger, gave him the will to fight on.

Refuse to feel, anything at all  
>Refuse to slip, refuse to fall<br>Can't be weak, can't stand still  
>You watch your back cause no one will<br>As Arthur thought more about his older brother, he realised that it was all so clear to him, his brother was the strong one, even in defeat, his people kept fighting, kept defying England's kings, kept going, even before, his people were against England, not wanting to be part of him, always speaking in hatred when they spoke of certain things about the country.

Scotland stood on his own, no real alies, he believed in standing on his own, no one to help him, after Frances betrayal – which from what he remembered still stung – he never had any help from any one, just stood on his own.

_Of course, he wouldn't ask for help, but if it was offered…_ Arthur thought to himself.

You don't know why they had to go this far  
>Traded your worth for these scars for your only company<br>Don't believe the lies that they have told to you  
>Not one word was true<p>

Perhaps everything had finally gotten to Scotland, all the fighting and proving himself worth being a country, being split in three, fighting his brother, having no real friends to call his own.

The scars were numerous, not even Russia had so many scars when the two nations compared them one day in a bar, after a long meeting that Scot decided to gatecrash, Russia had been shocked, his violet eyes widened at the amount of scars on the other's body, it was hard to see a bit of his flesh that _wasn't_ cut, only his face was scar free, his chest area was the worst hit, scars overlapping each other.

Russia looked at the other in a new light, not just a small nation but one that would and could fight for the freedom of his people, he may not have always won, but the fact he never gave up? Well that was something to be admired was it not?

When America learned that Scotland was friendly with Russia he had called the other a Commie lover, only to get a punch in the face by Scotland, who had already started drinking at nine in the morning.

You're alright  
>You're alright<br>You're alright 

Arthur turned away from the window, finding that his mood was becoming more like the weather outside, dreary, dull and wet. Tears trickled down his cheeks, remembering the last time he saw Scotland before it happened.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Scotland said, the two were uncomfortable about it, they may not have been the closest of brothers, but that didn't mean that during a time of peace they were going to go out of their way and be rude.

"You'll be going to the meetings though?" Arthur had asked, trying to sound like he didn't care, but Scotland saw through him.

"Aye, I'll be there, dinnae worry wee yin," He said and waved as he walked away.

It seemed like Scotland was doing good, better than good, brilliant, they were just as strong as Germany, but at the World Meetings Arthur noticed that Scotland didn't come to them at all, Russia even asked what was wrong with his brother, Germany of all nations was getting concerned.

"I'll go and visit and find out exactly what is going on," Arthur had assured them both, Germany nodded but Russia needed more persuasion to get him to back off.

When he went round to Scotland's house it was empty, he went to the castles that he usually went to, but nothing.

One place he hadn't looked, the one place all the brother's loved, the one place that made them come together as a family.

The Fairy Bridge.

He never expected to see such a sight, the fairys all fluttered around the body in a state of panic, none had ever seen a dead nation before, normally a nation would just disappear, the energy of that former nation empower the land that they had once been, but not Scotland.

One fairy fluttered over to him with a letter, tears streamed down it's little face.

Arthur fell onto the grass and the fairys looked at him now, hoping he wouldn't died too, but he shook his head.

"Why?" He read and re-read the letter, still not understanding.

When he returned to the mainland of Scotland he learned the truth, the country was falling, it was doing so well before Scotland took his own life, and his brother _refused _to ask for help.

_We went through so much together, we scared each other! When you died I was supposed to die too! _

Arthur moved away from the window, still not understanding, none of his brother's did and thankfully none of them blames him either.

_If only he knew…_

And I have felt the same as you  
>I've felt the same as you<br>I've felt the same as you  
>I've felt the same <p>


End file.
